What Goes around Comes Around
by tate4eva
Summary: Be careful what you do, what goes around comes around. Its Karma baby. *lame summary, I know* Song Fic.


**Title: **What Goes around Comes Around**  
Author: **crystalrose87**  
Prompt:** 063. Karma**  
Pairing: **Hermione/?**  
Rating: G  
Mini Summary:**

Be careful what you do, what goes around comes around. Its Karma baby.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the song 'Karma' which is by the wonderful Alicia Keys.**_

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a song fic so please don't be too harsh.**_

********************************

_Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
and how you need your space and give the keys back to your door_

Hermione just stared at him in shock, not sure if what she was hearing was real.

"It's over Hermione. I don't want you anymore." He said. "I need my space, so can you give me the key to my flat back"

Hermione choked back a sob, as he grabbed her key ring and took his off.

_And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
and still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave_

"Please, don't do this." Hermione begged, reaching out to grab his hand but he moved away. "I love you."

He simply shook his head. "I don't love you anymore." He told her and Hermione sobbed. "I'm leaving."

_Now you're Talking bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh  
Now you're sayin I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause...._

Hermione stared at the man. He was back, sitting beside her on her lounge. Talking about how he wanted her back, wanted to have a family with her, saying she completed him, when over a month ago he informed her that he didn't love her anymore.

He was confusing her, was this for real or was he just playing with her and her emotions?

_Chorus:]__  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back_

_I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool_

Thinking back over their relationship, Hermione realised that she had just let him walk all over her. She had devoted herself to him, staying up at night until 3 in the morning waiting for him, wondering where he was, what he was doing and when he finally turned up he never had a good excuse for why he was so late, he would always make it seem like she was some sort of fool.

_I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru_

She had sacrificed so much for him. Giving up her dreams as a Healer to work some mediocre job so she would be able to spend more time at home, cooking and cleaning. Yet, he never gave her anything in return. It was always wanting, wanting wanting.

_Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause_

He was still talking, telling her he wanted to spend more time with her, even though he was the one who was barley around, he wanted to spend more time walking when before all he wanted to do was eat and sleep.

Merlin, he was so confusing, this was so confusing.

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]_

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you

This past month had been a true eye opener for Hermione Jane Granger. All he had done was use her, because he knew that she would always be there no matter what, but not anymore.

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Gotta stop trying to come back to me

It was over. He only came crawling back because the girl he had dumped her for had dumped him for another.

_[Repeat Chorus]_

It's called Karma baby and it goes around

********************************

**_The male in this story can be whoever your little hearts desire._**

**_Also can people please review - i really need your feedback._**


End file.
